disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Anthony Hopkins
Philip Anthony Hopkins '(ur. 31 grudnia 1937 w Port Tabot) - pochodzący z Wielkiej Brytanii amerykański aktor teatralny i filmowy, kompozytor, malarz. W filmach ''Thor i Thor: Mroczny świat odegrał rolę Odyna. '''Biografia Początkowo jego aktorska kariera zawodowa opierała się wyłącznie na rolach teatralnych. Dopiero w późniejszym okresie skupił się na aktorstwie filmowym. Swoje aktorstwo realizował równolegle ze swoimi zainteresowaniami muzycznymi. W okresie późniejszej kariery filmowej zaczął się również interesować malarstwem. Głównie jego pejzaże są prezentowane w galeriach w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Wielkiej Brytanii. Jego najsławniejszą rolą filmową była postać Hannibala Lectera w filmie pt. Milczenie owiec, za którą otrzymał w 1992 roku Oscara. Zamieszkał w USA, a od 2000 r. posiada obywatelstwo tego kraju. Był trzykrotnie żonaty. W 2002 zakończył 29-letni związek małżeński z Jennifer Lynton i ożenił się w 2003 ze Stellą Arroyave. Obecnie bierze aktywny udział w wielu organizacjach i przedsięwzięciach dobroczynnych, wiele z nich jest związanych z ekologią. Filmy * Biały Autobus (1967) * A Flea in Her Ear (1967) * Lew w zimie (1968) * Hamlet (1969) * Cudzymi rękoma (1969) * The Great Inimitable Mr. Dickens (1970) * Decision to Burn (1970) * 48 godzin (1971) * Młody Winston (1972) * Poet Game (1972) * Dom lalki (1973) * Possessions (1974) * Dziewczyna z Pietrowki (1974) * Britannic w niebezpieczeństwie (1974) * Wszystkie zwierzęta duże i małe (1975) * Zwycięstwo nad Entebbe (1976) * Sprawa porwania Lindbergha (1976) * Mroczne zwycięstwo (1976) * O jeden most za daleko (1977) * Audrey Rose (1970) * Wielka gonitwa (1978) * Pielgrzymi z Mayflower (1979) * Zmiana pór roku (1980) * Człowiek słoń (1980) * Bunkier (1981) * Piotr i Paweł (1981) * Otello (1981) * Dzwonnik z Notre Dame (1982) * A Married Man (1983) * Bunt na Bounty (1984) * Łuk triumfalny (1984) * Dobry ojciec (1985) * Mussolini i Ja (1985) * Poczucie winy (1985) * 84 Charing Cross Road (1987) * Dziesiąty człowiek (1988) * Loża szyderców (1988) * Brzask (1988) * Przez jezioro (1988) * Heartland (1989) * Godziny rozpaczy (1990) * Samotna walka (1991) * Milczenie owiec (1991) * Powrót do Howards End '' (1992) * ''Być najlepszą (1992) * Menedżer w bamboszach (1992) * Freejack (1992) * Drakula(1992) * Chaplin(1992) * To Be the Best (1993) * Okruchy dnia (1993) * Selected Exits (1993) * Proces (1993) * Niewinni (1993) * Cienista dolina (1993) * In Ismail's Custody (1994) * Wichry namiętności (1994) * Droga do Wellville (1994) * Nixion (1995) * Picasso - twórca i niszczyciel (1996) * Sierpień (1996) * Lekcja przetrwania (1997) * Amistad (1997) * Maska Zorro (1998) * Joe Black (1998) * Instynkt (1999) * Tytus Andronikus (1999) * Instynkt (1999) * Kraina wiecznego szczęścia (2001) * Hannibal (2001) * Czerwony smok (2002) * Bad Company - Czeski łącznik '' (2002) * ''Piętno (2003) * Aleksander (2004) * Na skróty do szczęścia (2004) * Prawdziwa historia (2005) * Dowód (2005) * Bobby (2006) * Wszyscy ludzie króla (2006) * Slipstream (2007) * Słaby punkt (2007) * Beowulf (2007) * Zagadka przeznaczenia (2009) * Trzecia zasada (2010) * Bare Knuckles (2010) * Poznasz przystojnego bruneta ''(2010) * ''360. Połączeni (2011) * Wilkołak (2010) * Rytuał (2011) * Thor (2011) * Hitchcock (2012) * Red 2 (2013) * '' Thor: Mroczny Świat'' (2013) * Noe:Wybrany przez Boga (2014) * Go with me (2015) * Kidnapping Mr. Heineken (2015) * Autobahn (2015) * Gotti: In the Shadow of My Father (2015) * Solace (2015) * Hemingway & Fuentes (2015) * The Song of Names (2015) * Arabian Nights (2016) 'Ciekawostki ' * W 1957 roku ukończył Royal Welsh College of Music & Drama w Cardiff (Walia, Wielka Brytania). * W 1987 roku otrzymał Order Komandorski Imperium Brytyjskiego. * Jest doktorem honoris causa Uniwersytetu Walijskiego. Tytuł nadano mu w 1988 roku. * Królowa Elżbieta II nadała mu 31 grudnia 1992 tytuł szlachecki i od tej pory ma prawo posługiwać się tytułem sir przed swoim nazwiskiem. * Zanim został aktorem, zajmował się muzyką. Po kilkudziesięciu latach jego walc zagrał André Rieu wraz z orkiestrą. Nigdy wcześniej Anthony Hopkins nie słyszał swojego walca, ponieważ bał się go zagrać. Utwór nosi tytuł "And The Waltz Goes On". * Podczas kręcenia filmu Lekcja przetrwania otarł się o śmierć, wpadając do rzeki. Efektem była hipotermia i pobyt w szpitalu. * W 2012 roku wydał debiutancką płytę pt. "Composer". Kategoria:Aktorzy